Zuko and Katara drabbles
by naniyoi
Summary: Zuko and Katara got together a little bit before Aang had to defeat Fire Lord Ozai, and now that he has and Zuko has brought down Azula, he can accept his place as Fire Lord. In the little while before accepting his throne, a certain waterbender holds him up and some shenanigans ensue The story is basically done, but I'm waiting for some feedback to see if I'll continue


_-Soooo some sexy drabbles for Zutara even though its way over 1,000 words  
oops_

 _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )-_

The hundred year war had finally ended. After so much training to prepare for the eclipse when firebenders would be rendered powerless, so we could ambush the Fire Nation only to fail at that, and we still kept working. After the failure of the ambush on the Day of Black Sun, Zuko joined the side of the Avatar and taught Aang firebending so he would have mastered all for elements and become a fully realized Avatar by the time Sozin's Comet arrived, and the firebenders would be at the peak of their power. Thankfully, the former prince was able to teach Aang firebending and the young Avatar was able to defeat Fire Lord Ozai. The world had finally been at peace for the first time in 100 years. After the fall of Ozai, and the trip into insanity Azula had, Zuko was ready to take his place as the new Fire Lord. And what a good Fire Lord he would make, Katara knew. When he'd joined joined Team Avatar, Katara couldn't find herself trusting him at all. After everything he'd done and he comes to them to finally try and side with them! Hah, she wouldn't believe it for a minute. Everyone else had begun to trust him, but she didn't. Though as their time together went on, Katara's trust began to grow. She had truly become to trust Zuko after their trip to find the murderer of her mother. Though trust wasn't the only thing that she began to feel. She and Zuko had become friends, and after that, she grew feelings for him. Though thankfully those feelings were requited and they'd became a little something. Which grew into more of a relationship.

And now that he was becoming Fire Lord, Katara didn't know she could be so happy and so proud for and of someone. She was excited that someone she was so close, let alone romantically involved with, was accepting something so prestigious. As Zuko was finishing dressing for his speech, Katara entered the room, walking over to him as he sat on the edge of his bed, elbows resting on his knees and head down as held a strong gaze with the floor. She stood in front of him and rested a hand on each of his shoulders, leaning down to kiss the top of his head, his dark hair still not tied in its topknot, and none of the extravagant extras adorned on him yet; just simple robes.

"Nervous?" She asked him, glancing down at him and staring at the top of his head for a moment, before he looked up at her with a sigh.

"Very." He murmured to her. He knew he would be a better leader than Ozai. That he would be a fairer and less cruel leader than his father had been, but he still didn't know if he'd be successful. Looking at Katara, it reminded him that he wasn't alone in this. But he was still scared. Nervous. This was a big responsibility; not to mention he's one of the youngest to accept the crown as Fire Lord. Would everyone belittle the young Prince who thought he could rule over a nation already? Would they be completely wrong to think that?

"You need to relax." She advised him, one of her hands that rested on his shoulder lifting to rest at his cheek on the scarred side of his face, a thumb brushing gingerly over the skin to where it led into the scar.

He felt a small weight lifted from his shoulders as Katara's hand found his cheek, and he let out a soft sigh, his golden eyes finding Katara's incredibly blue ones.

"And I know how." She murmured to him, her other hand finding its way up to his other cheek, thumbs tracing along his cheekbones before she leaned down to kiss him gently, eyes closing as her lips pressed to his, before both sets of lips parted in the kiss, and she pressed closer to him, a soft sigh escaping her through her nose. His hands came up to rest on her hips, squeezing them gently before sliding his arms around her waist, and pulling her slender form up against him (though it wasn't like he was all that much larger than her). She smiled a little as the kiss broke gently and she rested her forehead against his, looking down at him.

A hand slid down from his cheek to his shoulder again, then from his shoulder down to the criss crossed wrap of his robes, and she ran a hand down the side of it, stopping at what pinned it closed, and she leaned down to peck his lips softly, giving it a tug as if to ask permission to take it off. A small blush covered his cheeks and his eyes widened just a little, the one permanently seared almost shut even forcing it self a bit wider against the scar tissue, then his eyes averted in embarrassment. Clearly, this would be their first time together. "Katara.." He mumbled. "I have to go out there in half an hour." He protested. She smiled a little. "I can be quick." She promised him.

"I've hardly started getting ready."

"I can help with that, too."

"I'm going to be exhausted accepting my position."

"If anything you'll be excited for us to keep going afterwards."

He pressed his lips together into something of a pout, his cheeks still a soft pink color, and his eyes resuming their position looking away from her in timidity, which made Katara smile a little. She removed her hands from him, and walked over to the side of the large bed, crawling onto it and ending with her sitting on her knees behind him, her arms sliding around his abdomen and leaning closer to peck his cheek. "Think of it as.. For good luck." She murmured softly, another kiss coming behind his ear, then right under his jawbone, then down his neck ever so gently and carefully

"I'm insane for letting you do this, aren't I?" He asked quietly, but his eyes had fallen shut and his arms resting over hers as he felt her lips on his skin, and soon felt her press up against him from behind, her thin robe hiding near nothing as she did so. Her hands lifted to the small notch holding his robes closed, and she undid it finally, tugging down the topmost part of his robes, so they fell from his shoulders and collected at his elbows. She only hummed in reply to his question, her lips traveling across his shoulder. She finally pulled back away from him after a moment, and undid the ties holding together her own robes, letting them fall and collect at her elbows as she'd done with Zuko's own robes. She'd been wearing nothing but her under wrappings beneath her robe. He turned to face her finally, though shyness seemed to overcome him and he's tugged his robe back over his shoulders, but didn't bother to retie it. He sat on his knees before her, chewing his lip as he let himself look over her. It was true the soon to be Fire Lord never thought too much about romantic things, never quite had too many urges like this. He was a bit shy about them, and she found it adorable. Katara moved closer and and slid her arms around his neck, pulling herself into his lap as she rested her forehead on his, gazing at him. She knew they should move things along, but she couldn't help enjoying the small moments; just looking at him. Finally, he'd become just a little more confident, and his arms around her waist laid her back on the bed. She let her robe fall from her body and lay on either side of her, her under wrappings being the only clothing left covering her up, as her legs wrapped around his waist, and he remained on his knees, though his bent legs parted on the bedspread to allow her to lay back comfortably, and him lay atop her. She ran a hand through his hair as his head dipped down to kiss down her neck, and she let out slow breaths, her reaction quite similar to that of Zuko's when he'd been the one Katara had been clinging to before. He moved his hands up to her shoulders, and slid the fabric of the sleeves on her robe off, so the green kimono lay beneath her uselessly, no longer clothing her.

His hands slid down to the top half of her under wrappings, his hands slipping beneath them and cupped the warm masses of her chest in his hands, lips ghosting along her neck still as he breathed hotly, Katara unable to keep in a few soft mumbles of his name, her hands gripping his shoulders. He slid his hands from her chest, down to her stomach, then to her thighs. He ran his fingers gently along her outer thighs, before they turned to tease gently along her inner thighs, eliciting a couple whines from Katara, whose head had been thrown back and eyes closed, changed to open her eyes and peek down at him with a small pout. Zuko harbored a small grin of satisfaction at how he'd made his girlfriend whine like that, before he finally complied to what he knew she was after. Swiftly, he slid her under wrappings down, straightening up so he could lift her legs and pull them off of her, tossing them aside as he resumed his place between her legs, hovering over her. After seeing her undressed, it became apparent that he couldn't wait for this much longer. He hastily removed his own undergarments; which was thankfully easy due to his robes having no bottoms, and he tossed them aside, robes opened as he pressed down on her, and pressed into her.

A gasp elicited from her, and her legs around his waist tightened, her arms around his upper torso as she let out a soft whine, his forearms propping up on either side of her head and he bit his lip, eyes shut tightly, though his hips moved ever so graciously, as if he were afraid to harm her; and he was. He didn't know how he could take it if he had harmed her in something supposed to be so gentle, so loving. Her fingers bore into his back and he knew there would be bruises there; her teeth pressing into his shoulder, not enough to draw blood but enough that a small mark would be left. He attained more stamina as they went, gaining speed as he moved, hips meeting hers for a glorious moment again and again, them both turning to sweaty, desperate messes as the pleasure of finishing was teasing them both. The creak of the bed springs and the rock of the bed frame urged him on, until they both ended in a glorious moan of pleasure, the effort of meeting that end melting away as they did, and he lay tiredly against her, head pressed to the crook of her neck.

"Feeling a little better now?" She asked softly.

"Definitely."


End file.
